A SWATKat's spirit
by Ais
Summary: Jake has been possessed by an evil spirit and it is up to Jen to bring Jake back.


Hi! This is fanfic no.3 now and I hope you like it. Oh and I've skipped into three years after Jen came to town. So I guess you all might feel better of Jen not being a kid anymore. Uhh. I guess that's all I want to say. Enjoy! : )  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Runaway Ghost  
  
It was a rainy afternoon. The streets of Megakat City were mostly deserted. "Yeeowwwwwwwww!" Yelled Jen as Jake drove over another bump. "Jake did you really pass your driving test?" Asked Jen. "Duh...Of course I passed. What makes you think I didn't?" Replied Jake. "Next time I'm going to ask Chance to pick me up from school." Mumbled Jen. "What did you say?" Said Jake in a confused tone. "Nothing." Said Jen with a cheeky smile on her face.  
  
Once the two kats got home Chance rushed to Jen and Jake. "Guys, Callie just called and she said that some ghost has been possessing people and making them commit crimes." Said Chance. "Yeah right, and what ghost is it? The ghost of Scaredy Kat?" Snickered Jen. "I'm not joking now come on we have to check this out!" Said Chance as he made his way to the hangar. "Well it could be someone trying to pull a prank on everybody." Said Jake as he followed Chance.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"Hey, my scanners are picking up some unusual signals." Said Gear. "Where is it coming from?" Said Razor. "It's in that forest." Said Gear. "The Turbokat can't fit in there." Said T-bone. "But I can." Said Razor. "Here take my scanner, that way you can track down that ghost or something." Said Gear as she gave Razor a tiny gadget.  
  
  
  
"Gear, I lost the signal" Said Razor's voice that was coming from Gear's communicator. "Press the green button on the scanner." Said Gear. Razor quickly did as Gear said and a small radar popped out of the scanner. Then, the screen on the scanner showed a map of the forest then a red dot was flashing on the screen. "Did you find the dot?" Asked Gear. "Yeah, it's coming from some. tree shaped symbol on the map." Said Razor. "That means the ghost or whatever is near a tree." Said Gear. Razor searched for the villain. Then, suddenly Razor had spotted a glowing figure. Razor slowly approached the figure. "Who are you and why are you here!" Said Razor "It's about time." Said the figure.  
  
Then, the figure looked at Razor. "Yeowwwwwwww!" yelled Razor as he saw the figure's face which was a skull.  
  
Chapter2: Possessed  
  
"Look into my eyes." Said the skull. Suddenly Razor felt a pain in his head. The ghost was taking over Razor's mind. Then the Ghost disappeared. "Razor did you find the ghost?" Asked Gear. "Uhhh... I lost it." Said Razor in a funny tone. "Well, never mind we'll find it somehow." Said T-Bone as he lowered a rope from the Turbokat which was above Razor.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Jake, wake up, you have to send me to school!" Yelled Jen as she pulled Jake's blanket of him. "..ok" Said Jake as he got up from his bed. "Jake are you alright?" Said Jen as she saw that Jake's eyes were red. "Yeah I'm alright." Said Jake.  
  
Suddenly a voice in Jake's head started to speak, "This is no longer your mind." Then, Jake's head felt heavy. And all of a sudden, Jake blacked out.  
  
In Jake's mind.  
  
"Where am I?" Said Jake. Then, Jake saw the ghost from the forest. "So you've finally woken up." Said the ghost. "What are you doing here?" Said Jake. "I'm just playing around with your mind. See what's happening to your friends." Said the ghost as a small glowing ball appeared. And in that ball, Jake saw Jen and Chance and they looked shocked. "Jake what are you doing with that thing!" Yelled Jen. "What's going on?" Exclaimed Jake. "Nothing, I'm just controlling you to do a little stuff for me." The ghost said.  
  
"I think that ghost has taken over his body." Said Chance. Jake which was now possessed by the ghost found Jen and Chance which was hiding behind the Turbokat. "Let's get out of here!" Yelled Jen as she and Chance ran towards the hangar.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"So, what do we do about Jake?" Asked T-Bone. "Hold on I'm checking the computer." Replied Gear. "Well, can you hurry up?" Yelled T-Bone. "Let's see. here it is. The computer says that to get a spirit out of a kat's body and mind is to; find the possessed kat and uhhhh." Said Gear. "What is it?" Said T-Bone. "It says to get in to the kat's mind?"  
  
"I think we should head to the library first." Said T-Bone. "Okay I'll check the online library." Said Gear as she started tapping the keyboard. "It says that the real kat is actually still somewhere inside and a relative of the kat must contact him. And destroy the evil spirit." Said Gear. "So that means you have to go and destroy the spirit." Said T-Bone. "Why me?" Said Gear. "Because you are Jake's sister." Said T-Bone.  
  
It was late evening and Jake was tied up in a chair. And Jen was ready with her fighting gear that she just made.  
  
"Are you ready?" Asked Chance. "Yeah, I'm ready." Replied Jen.  
  
Chapter3: The Spirit Battle  
  
"That was really weird." Said Jen as she entered Jake's mind. Then, Jen heard a funny sound. "Who is there?" Said Jen as she raised her fist and looked as if she was getting ready to punch. "What? Another kat is in here!" Said a voice. Jen stepped forward towards a funny looking figure. Then, Jen saw Jake tied up in the corner and he was unconscious.  
  
The figure turned around and looked at Jen. "Yuck!" Yelled Jen when she saw the skull headed figure. "So you're here to get your brother back." Said the spirit. "How do you know that he is my brother?" Said Jen. The spirit suddenly pounced on Jen but Jen leaped in the air and kicked it from above. Then, the spirit threw a fireball at Jen which left a scratch on her right leg. "That's it you are so going to be sorry for that!" Yelled Jen in an angry tone. She ran towards the spirit and tackles it with all her might.  
  
  
  
The battle was long and then Jen remembered something, "The website said that, the one thing that is preventing the possessed kat from controlling his own body and mind is the spirits chains which are tying the kat down." Then, Jen threw a sharp item directly at the chains and it sliced the chains open. "Nooooooooo!" Yelled the spirit and it vanished.  
  
  
  
"Yeowww!" Yelled Jen as she woke up from the battle she had. "Jen are you okay?" Asked Chance. "Yeah, is Jake okay?" Asked Jen. "What happened?" Asked Jake as he woke up.  
  
  
  
So Jake was safe. And the spirit was destroyed. THE END.  
  
Well that's all. I hope you like it. Fanfic no.4 coming right up! Bye! : ) 


End file.
